Don't Let Go
by L.Medora
Summary: Sequel to the first story Holding On to You where Finn finally realizes the wonderful amazingness that is Kurt. Picks up a week after the final chapter. Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Holding On to You, dedicated to Taye because I honestly thought she was going to die from hyperventilation while screaming at me to write one…anywhoo, picking up where I left off. Enjoy!

**Kurt **

Thirteen days, nineteen hours, twelve minutes. Basically: best two weeks _ever_. Even though it started off with Finn Hudson—forever my Elvis—scaring me almost quite literally out of my jeans, it continues on more blissfully than ever now that jeans are generally unnecessary. Thanks to his and Puck's joy fight with my bullies, I can now walk around McKinley High without the fear of being shoved into a locker or being called names. The last time someone tried that just last week, my superhero boyfriend dumpstered him. Glee is great, even though Mercedes and I, the true stars, are still given dirty looks for the Cheerios thing, which in itself is alright besides Miss Sylvester. Two weeks of pure, bumpy albeit, bliss.

Every morning, Finn comes over to drive me to school. This Monday is no different. At the time, I'm in the kitchen preparing a healthy breakfast fit for a family since neither my father nor boyfriend know a thing about nutritious foods. I don't mind cooking for them anyway, besides the fact that I have to wear the awful apron to protect my favorite red cardigan. Finn walks in promptly at seven-thirty as I'm serving the fried egg whites.

"Good morning, Mr. Hummel," Finn says. He's learned that Dad likes being addressed properly by his favorite football player.

"Morning, Champ," Dad says, looking up from his paper with a cheesy grin. "I heard you did pretty great with the basketball game last Friday. How badly did we kill them?"

"It was pretty close, sir," Finn says. I secretly grin at that cheesy look that Finn always wears when he's trying to impress.

"Finn, would you like some orange juice?" I ask, motioning toward the fridge. He instantly understands it as one of the only areas in the kitchen out of Dad's view.

"Yeah," he says, smiling brightly. He drops his backpack beside his usual chair while Dad dives into his food.

Finn walks over to the fridge where, what do you know, I happen to be lingering. He opens the door loudly for a believable sound effect while I steal another of his precious kisses. He backs away with an obvious blush while pulling the carton of juice from the fridge. I have to refrain from giggling while he trips over his own feet on his way to the table. I sit across from my Dad, glad to finally be rid of that awful apron, and we all begin eating.

"So, you two…any plans lately?" Dad asks conversationally. I know he just wants to know the next time we're all planning to have dinner at Finn's house. I'm not sure what Dad enjoys better, Carol's excellent cooking or her fabulous company.

"I'm sure if you give her a call, plans could be made," I say with a slight challenge in my voice. Dad hates when he thinks his manly courage is being questioned.

"Call? Call who?" he says obliviously.

I roll my eyes and take a bite from my toast. Dad goes back to reading his paper, probably trying to avoid the current topic of conversation. Everything is silent for a moment, the three of us dedicatedly focused on our meals. After that moment of strain, I suddenly freeze when I feel Finn's fingers nudge my knee, walking slowly across my leg. I glance up to see him still concentrating highly on his food. A strange smile on his lips tells me that he knows exactly what he's doing. I try not to let it show on my face…I've always been a better singer than actor. I bite my lip painfully from trying to remain silent and I must look like a steaming porcelain doll from my lack of ability to control my expression.

"Boys," Dad says in a warning tone before sipping his coffee. Finn's other hand instantly appears on the table, along with that cute blush from before. Dad's still really cool about the boyfriend thing, though I know it makes him a little more than uncomfortable when we're being friendly in his line of sight. For his sake, we hold back. Carol doesn't mind so much though; that's the one thing they don't share.

We quickly finish eating and hurry out the door, not wanting to be late for school, though neither of us could care less that we're probably not going to make the late bell. Once outside and in Finn's car, he doesn't hold back from instantly pulling me into his arms.

"Good morning," he says into my ear, holding me even tighter.

"You're late," I say, leaning away. "Now there's hardly any time…"

"For you, I think the clocks can make an exception," he points out, brushing his hand gently across my cheek. Before I can look away and blush, he pulls my chin up to he can lean down and kiss me in that breath-taking, oh-my-god-the-world-is-born way that he does so very well. With a brilliant smile, he starts up the car and backs out of the driveway.

School is boring, to say the least, when the whole time I'm just thinking about what I _could_ be doing with Finn. Glee helps as a distraction at lunch, especially when we're singing that fantasmic explosion of lights and sound, Gaga. Another upside to this next perfect week—seeing everybody walk around school like complete dorks in their costumes. I can't wait to get home and work on mine. Or work on Finn, whichever one just happens to come first.

I must really be losing myself if Rachel and Jesse being their own power couple doesn't irritate me. I mean, I get pushed back from the solos and everything, but then that puts me right in line with Finn…currently my whole world. The whole time that Schuester is teaching us the new routines, Finn and I are just trying to sneak in mini conversations while we can. So what if it's about video games which I can now be an expert on? I'd take Finn and his zombies over Alejandro any day.

After lunch, I let Finn cheat off my papers in Spanish because I'd rather he not fail by asking Britney for help. Then I have my gym class. As usual, I am the target of whatever game we're playing, even if the game has nothing to do with actually harming people. Seriously, I got hit with at least seven badminton birdies at once. How does that happen? But I don't mind so much. What I _do_ mind is the stupid bell taking its own sweet time to ring!

Once school is over, there's another hour and a half of Glee practice and then we're _finally _able to go home. We go to Finn's house because it wouldn't be fair to his mother if I held him in my basement all the time. While we wait for her to leave for work, we play video games. Like I said, I am now a total expert at zombie killing and I actually manage to come within a ten point range of Finn's masterful high score.

Carole finally says her goodbyes and Finn wastes no time dragging me up to his room for what we've been dying for all day.

**Finn**

It's late in the evening, even though there's no sunset through the rain clouds. Neither of us mind—rain's always been the perfect metronome. I follow along to it while singing REO because that's still my Kurt Only song. He still blushes whenever I tell him that.

I open my eyes and look down at him, wrapped tightly in my arms. I never understood why Puck and the guys always made such a big deal out of cuddling as though it was comparable to wearing lipstick. With Kurt it's just…natural.

He notices that I've stopped singing and he looks up at me with those soft puppy eyes I adore so much. "Something wrong?"

"No," I say with a smile. "I was just thinking about how much I love you."

"Love you too," he says, though his cheeks are bright red. "But don't stop. I like that song."

"Do you love me more than music?" I ask curiously.

"Finn, you _are_ music," he replies easily. "There's no escaping it, though I doubt I'll ever want to."

I look up at my ceiling thoughtfully. It would be interesting to see what it's like to actually be music forever…I look back down at Kurt who seems a little put off by my sudden silence.

"I'll always be your Streisand if you'll be my Speedwagon," I say with a playful smile.

"Switch it around and you've got a deal," he laughs.

I'm about to pick up the song when his stomach suddenly gurgles. "Hungry?"

"Ice cream," he says instantly, sitting up. He pouts his bottom lip and widens his eyes. "Pwetty pwease?"

I roll my eyes and sit up as well, looking around my room. Clothes are strewn everywhere, though it's easy to tell them apart. Kurt's are the brighter, softer, brand name fabrics. I've just got jeans, a tee, and boxers stuck to my ceiling fan. As soon as we're dressed, we turn to face each other because he's a lot better than a mirror. At one point, I frown and Kurt stops fixing his hair, probably worried that he's made a mistake.

"What's wrong?" he says, straightening his shirt.

"Not wrong," I say quickly. "It's just…something's missing."

He watches as I open a drawer from my dresser and pull out a necklace. It's small, hanging on a thin black rope with a pendant made from some white rock and an elegant engraving on the front. He holds perfectly still while I place it over his head, then looks down as I take a step back.

"It was my dad's," I say, watching as he examines the pendant. "He's wearing it in a picture my mom's got."

"Finn, I couldn't—" he begins, but I shake my head.

"Looks better on you any day," I assure him. "Happy two weeks."

"Well," he says with subtle overjoy, "it is rather…completely gorgeous."

I laugh and pull him into my arms, squeezing tightly. He wraps his little arms around my waist as though he'll never let go. When he finally does, I lead the way downstairs and out the door.

I drive us over to the mini mart which is on a mostly deserted street. Rainy Mondays are not preferred conditions by Lima residents. We go inside and head straight for the freezer units.

"_Cherry_," he purrs eagerly, reaching for the dark pink pint of ice cream.

"Is that your new favorite or something?" I ask. It seems that anything we do that involves food somehow manages to work in cherries.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," he says simply. "Just like now I love rain, grey tees, bruises that make you hiss, lockers after basketball games…basically anything Friday-related."

I roll my eyes, but I understand what he means. Every time I see something that even remotely reminds me of that Friday, my heart goes into mini over-joy-panic-attack mode. Just to show him how much I get it, I press him up against the cold glass of the freezer units and pin him there.

"Finn, security cameras!" he whispers harshly while looking up at the little boxes in the corners of the ceiling.

"Do you of all people really care?" I laugh against his lips. I can feel his heartbeat, so near to my own, flutter wildly.

I can see the slight dilemma on his face as his brain battles it out. I'm probably not helping, teasing him with the close proximity the way I am. His Downstairs Brain obviously wins the fight because he grabs onto my hair and forcefully closes the small space between our lips with a light gasp. Within moments, I'm completely lost. My mind is so absorbed with him that nothing else really seems to matter. Somehow I end up pushing him a few inches higher on the freezer and he has to wrap his legs around my wait just to keep from sliding back down. The glass behind him is all foggy from steam and every little movement we make against it is traced.

"Ahem…" somebody clears their throat. Kurt and I both freeze, very slowly turning our heads to the side. Artie. His eyes are extra wide, magnified by his glasses. "Um…hi, guys."

I quickly pull my hands away from the Kurt's jeans and his feet instantly drop to the floor.

"Buddy, what's up?" I say, hoping he didn't notice my voice just go up two octaves too high.

"Just trying to get to the ice cream," he says, pointing to the door which is still steamy. "You?"

"Nothing," we both say at the same time. "All's good."

"Good," he says, but it's clear by Artie's mischievous expression that he knows exactly what was going on and that by tomorrow, Tina will know, therefore the rest of the girls in Glee. Kurt quickly picks up his ice cream from where it's dropped on the floor and says a quick farewell to Artie before dragging me away.

We walk away from the store, Kurt trying to eat without breaking his plastic spoon while I watch supportively. As we walk past an alley separating the store from the next building, he suddenly stops.

"Kitty!" he whispers, trying not to scare away the figure in the darkness of the alley.

"Yeah, cute," I say dismissively. The thing honestly looks like a dust bunny with rabies.

"Shouldn't we take it to a shelter or something?" he says worriedly. He's got that lost puppy look again and I know I can't deny him a thing.

"I've still got my tuna sandwich from today's lunch, if it's hungry," I offer. "Want me to get it?"

Kurt beams at me then reaches up on tiptoe to kiss my cheek. As I walk back to the car, I hear him calling to the furball. It takes a few minutes for me to dig out the sandwich from my backpack. When I shut the car door and turn around, Kurt's disappeared and I can't hear his voice anymore. As I'm about to call out for him, I see him backing out of the alley with a frightened expression. He sees me and instantly begins backing toward the mini mart. Following him are the two guys who Puck and I beat up last week. One of them is holding a bat. Kurt's leading them away from me on purpose.

For just one moment, I'm completely paralyzed by my fear of the unimaginable. In that moment, the guy with a bat swings. Kurt's arms instinctively cover his face, bless him, but the bat still gets a clean hit on the side of his head. His small body crumples to the ground and the guy tosses the bat aside so he and his buddy can start kicking him. My legs can move again and I charge forward.

"_Kurt!_" I screech, but it does nothing to stop the attackers.

I snatch up the bat as I run and with a well aimed hit take out the first guy's knees. Two more hits gets the second one to topple over as well. I want to do more than just stop them. I want to erase them from existence. But Kurt's hurt too badly for me to push him aside. I fall to my knees and hover over him, too worried about causing any further damage to actually touch him.

"Kurt?" I whisper, suddenly unable to find my voice. His eyes flutter rapidly, weakly, for just a moment. Then he is still.

From his pocket, that familiar Madonna ringtone sounds and it suddenly clicks that I already know what to do. I carefully reach into his pocket and pull out the phone since my mom's still got my phone. I turn away Burt Hummel's call and dial 911. After telling the paramedics where to find us, I put the phone in my jacket pocket and leave my hands at my side, suddenly feeling very useless.

After three long, grueling minutes, I hear the ambulance, ever so slowly drawing nearer. It finally arrives, accompanied by a police cruiser. Two guys in blue carrying their equipment come running and tell me to move aside. They rip open his favorite cardigan sweater to make way for the paddles which make his body jump a few inches into the air. Again, I notice something's missing and I stand up to look around. Dad's necklace is on the concrete, lying amid one of the many blood puddles covering the side walk.

"We've got a pulse," one of the paramedics announce as I pick up the pendant and turn around.

"Son, you riding with him?" asks one of the officers as they easily lift Kurt onto the gurney.

"Yeah," I nod, noticing for the first time that I feel completely numb. I sling the necklace over my head before jumping into the back of the ambulance and sitting down where I wouldn't be in the way.

As we drive away from the mini mart, the paramedics continue working on Kurt. By their frustration, I know that something's wrong. The thought makes me sick to the stomach.

One of Kurt's arms is swinging loosely, barely brushing the floor. I reach out and take that hand, feeling how dangerously cold he is. Blood is drying on his skin and his fingers refuse to react to my touch, but I'm not letting go anytime soon.

A/N: It's been a while but for the sake of stopping my friend from having a panic attack, here's the sequel to my first Finn/Kurt story. Feedback fuels the fire and reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Finn**

It's been nearly two weeks since the accident. Just a few hours after taking Kurt to the hospital, the doctors declared that they officially have no idea what they're doing. Kurt's still in a coma with two broken ribs, a shattered hand, and a fractured shin. His room's overflowing with flowers and Get Well cards. Not a single white orchid with baby's breath. I have no idea how baby's breath can make a flower grow, but they're Kurt's favorite combination. I still need to remember to bring him some…

Between school, working at Sheets N' Things, Glee, and sheer exhaustion, I have no time left to visit him. I stopped by last weekend, but I fell asleep at his bedside. He wouldn't feel very special if he knew. The second Friday after the accident, I had officially become depressed. There's not even enough energy left in me to care about Glee. I sit on the risers in the music room at lunch practice while Rachel and Jesse go through the routines with whoever is suicidal enough to follow.

"We are allowed to talk, you know," Quinn says. I jump a little—she's pretty sneaky for a pregnant girl.

"What?" I say, looking evasively at a random poster on the wall to continue the brood.

"Come on, you forgave Puck and I totally understand you screaming at me," she says with an impatient tone. I remember from our relationship that whenever her hair shakes all over her shoulders the way it is now, she's about to have a meltdown. "Why don't I deserve the same? I mean, it can't be any worse than when I was your girlfriend."

"Fine," I say, not really caring where she thought we stood. "We're friends or whatever."

"Then talk," she presses. Why can't she just be grateful and move on? "You honestly look like one of those zombies from your games. I've known my fair share of people who have lost loved ones. They at least showed some emotion; shutting down like you are just has to be unhealthy."

"Yeah? What do you know?" I mutter bitterly.

"Finn, we were together almost a year," she explains. "I know how your mind works. Something in your head becomes too much to handle and you go numb, blocking it out completely."

"Well, I'm a _guy_, Quinn," I say loudly. "Emotions are like a foreign language that I still suck at. Now can you drop it?"

"Whatever," she scoffs as though she should have known better. "Just know, the thing that's eating at you, it's got to be pretty bad. I'll listen if you'll talk. I know you probably won't believe me, but I actually hate seeing you so dead."

At the last word, Kurt's face suddenly flashes before my eyes, all peaceful like an angel. The face he's made for the last two weeks and will wear forever if he doesn't wake up. Quinn stands up to walk away, but she's got me stuck on that last thought, damn her. I reach out and grab her hand.

"It's Kurt," I say, effectively drawing her back into conversation. "I—I'm just really worried, you know?"

She smiles in an understanding way and sits back down.

"Tell me about it," she says. "I know you guys have been…_together_ and all, but I don't know much."

"I love him, Quinn," I say, feeling like a hopeless little kid with no reason to not spill my guts. "Not just normal kind of love like with you, no offense. It's like this is it or nothing kind of love. Seeing him in the hospital…it really hurts."

"Seeing it all happen must have been terrible," she says with a small frown. "I can't even imagine…"

"That's not even the worst of it," I continue. "I had the chance to stop it. If I'd just shouted or something a little sooner, I could have stopped it from happening the way it did. I think that's what gets to me most, knowing it's kinda my fault."

"No way it's your fault," she says quickly. "Kurt would tell you the same thing. Nobody can be expected to be Superman on instinct. What happened has happened and there's no way around it. He's going to wake up soon and you two are going to go back to being happy all over again. You can either be alone, feeling guilty when he comes out of it, or you can be conveniently on a visit at the time."

I attempt a smile for her, realizing how right she is, though not being able to feel it.

"You always did know me best," I tell her. She smiles and places a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"Glad to help," she says before standing up and continuing on her way.

After she's gone, I really don't know what to do with myself. Normally, I'd be practicing with Kurt, Mercedes, and Puck. I look up at Rachel and Jesse who keep messing up on one move where they get really close. For some reason, the way she's smiling up at him as they work it out, like he's some kind of hero, reminds me of Kurt.

Once school's over, I get in my shift at Sheets N' Things. Thankfully, I don't have to work weekends. I spend most of the time trying to get Mr. Ryerson to stop being fussy because Howard's learned his schedule and takes convenient breaks just before he arrives. Terry won't do it because she's boss and doesn't have to go through the torture if she doesn't want to. Puck would totally start a fight if I even asked.

Afterward, I enter that exhaustion phase which just tops it all off. Even with two pots of coffee in my system, I've got to fight in order to keep my eyes open. When I finally get home, my whole house smells like Italian cooking. Burt's car in the driveway should have been an early warning that I was late for dinner. He's been coming over every night for dinner because he'd starve without somebody to cook for him. Apparently he broke his microwave while trying to make a frozen meal and has avoided the kitchen ever since.

Everybody's silent around the table, just like every night. I can't stand it. Kurt would always have _something_ to say, even if the conversation was so dull he simply had to sing in order to liven it up; he would be singing now.

"I'm thinking about visiting him tomorrow," I say, just to break the silence. "Maybe I'll take some flowers or something…"

"He likes orchids," Burt says with a shadow in his expression. "And those little dotty things."

"Well, that sounds nice, Finn," Mom says, smiling in that comforting way. "We should all go."

"I can't," Burt says instantly. "I've got to pull two shifts at the garage tomorrow. Take him some of them dotties for me, will you?"

I nod and look back down at my plate. Burt visits his son less than I do, if that's even possible. That first night at the hospital, seeing Kurt lying there all broken, it really shook him. He's been in a permanent funk ever since.

After dinner, I go upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. As though thinking about him so much had opened up my own scars, memories keep flashing before my eyes and he's everywhere. Walking up the stairs, I remember how difficult it was to carry him up when I was the one all beaten up and we were both shaking so badly that we kept crashing into things. In the shower, it still feels like he's there, washing my back with those talented hands. He refused to let me touch the soups because, apparently, I wouldn't know how to use such complicated chemicals if I had designed them myself. I hadn't really minded at the time.

When I go to bed…there's no memory. His absence is so obvious that it's like he's screaming it at me. Everything's just so cold and cuddle-less without him. My heart goes back to that place where it feels like I might burst and I refuse to be there any longer. I get out of bed and get dressed. I don't bother with explanations as I leave the house, I've just got to leave.

I drive around town for a good half hour before finally stopping at the flower shop for a bouquet of all his favorites. Afterwards, I go to the hospital. I know it's well past visiting hours, so I put on my best pouty face for the receptionist who guards his hallway.

"Finn, you know what time it is," she warns as I approach the counter.

"Yeah, I know, Sal," I say apologetically. "But…I haven't seen him for a whole week. I brought flowers!"

"As if your guy needs any more daisies and tulips," she laughs.

I hold up my orchid surrounded by baby's breath and shrug. She sighs heavily with a sorrowful frown on her face.

"Here's the deal," she says once she's given in to my impersonation of Kurt's puppy eyes. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll spend about ten minutes writing things about my boss on the walls because the guy's a real manwhore. Then maybe I'll go down to the kitchen for a coffee break and make the cook redo my salad a couple hundred times until it's perfect. Now you're just going to turn your pretty butt around and totally _not_ go down that hallway to see your guy, understand?"

"Sure do," I say, grinning at her. Sal's officially awesome.

She gets up and skips toward the bathroom while opening up her sharpie marker. I quickly run down the hallway to Kurt's room and open the door.

His room is a flowery wonderland, positively littered with petals. But all the rainbow bouquets, balloons, and cards in the world can't distract from…him. He looks so peaceful, just as still as last week. Even in the dark, his pale skin kinda glows past the bruises and everything.

I set down the orchids at his bedside, being careful not to make its new neighbors topple to the floor. Then I lay down on the hospital bed right next to my angel. I cradle him in my arms and almost convince myself that things are okay, the only difference being that he's not clinging to me like a balloon that can float away at any moment.

"Kurt?" I whisper with eyes closed.

My throat begins to constrict as his silence drawls on. I'm so used to at least seeing his eyelids twitch as he dreams. I hope he's dreaming now, rather than being stuck in some deep dark limbo. I shut my eyes tightly, banishing such a thought. Taking a deep breath, I replace it with the realization that he still smells the same.

"I'm so lost," I choke, fresh tears spilling onto my cheeks. Quinn wouldn't dare call me a zombie now. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I couldn't save you…"

I can almost hear him telling me that it's alright, there's no reason to ruin his do. The thought just makes it worse. I fall asleep right there only minutes later, humming his song through the unstoppable tears.

It's many hours later when I finally wake up, but still night. I notice right away that something has changed. Kurt's arms are around my neck, keeping me from drifting away. I look down at my angel, still sleeping, still fragile. I sigh heavily, guessing that I'm still half asleep. That little flicker of hope that he's actually holding me just as tightly as my own arms quickly blows out.

Kurt's eyes suddenly fly open and everything stops. Just like before our first kiss, I'm star struck by the return of those brilliant blues.

A/N:Wee! I love cliffies ^.^ Suggestions? Random thoughts? Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurt**

I've seen many of those horror movies where people are stuck between life and death and they make it seem like this traumatizing, terrible thing. Honestly, it's boring me to death. One moment I'm looking up at Finn who looks like he's about to fall to pieces. The next, I'm standing three feet away.

"This can't be good," I say as Finn pulls the phone out from my pocket. I can feel it from where I stand and I can't help but laugh. His hands are shaking so badly it tickles.

The paramedics arrive a few minutes later and start working on me. Mere feet away, I'm rolling on the ground laughing because the shocks feel like spastic orgasms. They stop just in time for me to view them lifting my body onto the gurney to be carted away.

"Hey, wait!" I shout at them, pointing at the ground. They can't possibly think of leaving Finn's necklace on the ground. I'm already used to it!

As though reading my mind, Finn spots the pendant lying on the ground and goes to pick it up. I watch as he places it around his own neck. For just a moment, his features quiver as though he's about to cry, but it stops almost instantly and he's deadly calm.

"You really shouldn't wear it right now," I tell him, a little disappointed that he didn't shed at least _one_ tear. It feels a little better to focus on what I'm good at, like telling him what to do. "I like that shirt…it'll stain."

Of course, he doesn't hear me. Instead he just answers the policeman and hops into the ambulance. I quickly follow, not wanting to miss a thing. I have to stand up in the ambulance because Finn already took the only cramped little seat and the paramedics need room to move around, though I doubt that I would be much of an obstacle.

As Finn reaches out and grabs my blood covered hand, I can feel his warmth and the way he shakes as though a cell phone is buzzing somewhere in his arm.

"It's okay," I say, leaning over to rest my forehead on his broad shoulder. "I'm not leaving you."

Many hours later, the doctors admit that they couldn't fix me. I was in the operation room through the whole surgery. It was honestly _disgusting._ If people were meant to see that much of their own bodies, there would have been more than one vital organ grown on the outside. When the doctor breaks the news, Finn grabs the nearest chair and chucks it down a hallway, Dad begins pacing which he never does, and Carole breaks down crying. I feel really guilty knowing that it's my fault they're in so much pain, but it's not as if I can do anything about it. At that point, I tried hopping back into my body but it just didn't work.

After the first night that Finn and everybody else had gone home, I realized how boring things were going to be. I don't sleep. Seriously, I have to stay awake all night long with absolutely nothing to do. The only entertainment I could possibly get is from the ER which is always awake, but really messy so I avoid it. That, or watching Sal IM her boyfriend back and forth until her shift ends at two. They make me miss Finn, so I avoid them as well.

Three nights after the accident, I found myself wandering the halls while peeping through all the windows, just wishing that _something_ interesting would happen. As I was walking the second floor, my prayers were finally answered.

"What are you doing?"

I quickly whirl around and see a little girl standing nearby. She's about twelve years old with little blond pigtails on the sides of her head, wearing a girlie punk rock look complete with a pair of headphones in her ears. She looks up at me curiously while chewing a piece of gum rather loudly.

"Who are you?" I ask instantly.

"Carly," she replies, pausing her excessive gum chewing to speak.

"You can see me?" I ask.

"Duh," she says, rolling her eyes.

"So, is this like a Sixth Sense kind of thing?" I say, crossing my arms. "Are you psychic or whatever?"

"No, I'm like you," she shrugs. "Lots of people are. We're all stuck."

"But you're a little kid!" I exclaim. "How could you possibly end up here?"

"I can't concentrate when I'm chewing gum," she says defensively . "I didn't see the car coming at me. What's it to you?"

"Nothing," I say, suddenly feeling a little sympathetic for her.

"So, how'd you get almost killed?"

"Bullies," I say simply. I doubt someone as young as her should know about bashing.

"That sucks," she nods, still chewing her gum, so it seems only halfhearted. "Where's your body?"

"Upstairs," I say with a frown. She grins and begins running for the stairs. "Hey, wait up!"

Over the next few days, I get used to following Carly around. She seems to know a lot about our condition and it makes me wonder how long she'd been here. That was until she showed me her room. Her body was at least three years older than her, being kept alive by machines. When I showed her my room, she smiled and said I almost look better dying than undead. It made no sense to me at the time, so I just let it go.

The next Saturday, she and I were having a game of haunting Sal's computer when Finn arrived.

"What's up?" Carly asks when I look all around, unable to see him.

"Somebody's here to see me," I say. "Where is he?"

"He probably only just walked in," she shrugs. "Give him a minute, he'll get here."

I frown at her as she laughs at Sal who's desperately trying to save her computer in case of crashing. She's still chewing her gum like there's nothing wrong with the world and it's starting to annoy me.

"Does your jaw _ever_ get tired?" I ask.

"Nope," she says, sticking her tongue out at me as though she knows what I had been thinking.

Finn finally walks out of the elevator doors and trudges down the hallway. I feel sad seeing him so worn out, but overjoyed that he's at least here. I run over to him and try to give him a hug, but my arms just pass right through him. I settle for following his footsteps while pretend-kissing his cheek every few seconds.

"Who's he?" Carly asks, walking beside me.

"My boyfriend," I sigh as Finn walks into my room. Carly suddenly giggles in a totally adorable way.

"He's cute, Lucky!" she says with a bright smile.

"Don't I know it," I say, following Finn until he sits down at my bedside.

"Hey, Kurt," he says, taking up my uninjured hand. "I hope they're keeping you comfy here…sorry about not being able to visit much. You know how Mr. Schue is with his latest projects. The whole gang came over to sing to you the other day, I hope you liked it."

"I remember," I say. It sounded as though everyone had gone momentarily tone deaf with all the crying. Even Rachel and Santana, the most unlikely, broke down for me. Mercedes was in the worst shape. Before everyone left, she was shouting at me that if I didn't wake up then she would whip my white boy ass. In her own strange way, she meant it to be sweet.

Finn keeps talking and eventually falls asleep while using my stomach as a pillow. I cross my arms, feeling him from across the room and wanting to keep him there forever. I look over at Carly and see that she's almost glaring at Finn, probably without meaning to. She's stopped chewing which is strange enough for me.

"Carly, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"He loves you," she points out, her little voice barely above a whisper. "I'm gonna die here…never going to fall in love. That's one of the things I was really looking forward to."

"Carly, you're going to wake up," I try to assure her. "You said it happens all the time."

"Not for me," she retorts. "The longer you stay like this, the harder it is to go back. I've been here for _three years_. There's no way I'm coming back up."

"Maybe I can help you find your way back when I'm on the other side," I offer.

"Won't matter then," she sniffles. "You won't remember any of this if you wake up. It'll be like I don't even exist!"

She starts backing toward the door, shaking her head as though she's about to cry, even though it's impossible.

"Carly, wait!" I say as she begins to run.

"Leave me alone!" she screeches. As she passes through a wall, the lights in my room flicker and Finn suddenly wakes up, shaking the sleep away. I watch him gather his things and leave without even saying goodbye.

A week later, I still can't find Carly. I've checked her room many times over, but she hasn't woken up. I've been through every floor on the building, but she's disappeared. On Friday, I'm making my usual rounds, checking all the places where she would hide while making me look for her. I walk into one of the more quiet rooms and stop in front of the window which shows the whole front of the hospital. I sigh, wishing I could walk out those front doors already.

"Excuse me, sir, you're blocking my reading light," says a weary old voice.

I look around and see an ancient woman in bed with her book. Her hands are shaking badly and her eyes are focusing in and out, so I don't understand how she could have possibly been reading in the first place. I quickly step out of the way, still looking down at her. Carly had mentioned something about being seen by the dying. The woman notices that I'm staring and closes her book.

"You look upset; is something wrong?" she says, pausing in the middle to wheeze into her fist.

"Just…missing home," I say with a light shrug. She smiles knowingly.

"I'm right in that boat with you, sonny," she laughs with a heavy strain on her voice. I can tell that she's really close to the end. For some reason, I want to help her. I'd seen quite a few people die already and they seemed really lonely.

"I'm Kurt," I say, sitting in the chair at her bedside.

"I'm Rosemary. Nice to meet you, Kurt," she says with a pleased smile.

"Do you feel alright, Rose?" I ask, not wanting her to be in pain.

"Happy as a jitterbug," she laughs, then pauses to wheeze more. "Just wish this place could play a little music once in a while. Makes dying seem so depressing…"

"Completely understand. I'm a singer," I tell her. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Know any Streisand?" she asks hopefully.

I smile widely. The woman's got good taste. I sing every song I know, saving the softest for last. An hour later, Rose falls asleep. I can't tell if she's dead or not, but I'm satisfied that I've done my part and hope for the best. As I stand up to leave, I feel one side of my body heat up and I realize that I'd been so distracted that I didn't sense Finn in the building. I quickly run to my room, the whole time hearing him whisper sweet words into my ear. I find him in my bed, cradling my body, crying, and humming my song. My heart feels like it's going to burst from wanting to be there so badly.

"You should go," Carly says, suddenly appearing at my side. She's the same, still chewing that gum with those headphones in her ears.

"Where have you been?" I demand a little angrily.

"Does it matter?" she says sadly. "Your brain should be fixed enough to let you back in. Go be with your boyfriend."

"You should try it, too," I tell her, looking back to Finn. "You never know, you might find yourself surprised."

I place a hand on her shoulder, then walk forward. I climb into bed and try to fit myself into the perfect puzzle piece of Finn's arms. When I'd tried to reenter my body the first time, there had been so much pain that I was completely rejected. This time, I ignore the dull ache in my head long enough to forcibly tell my body that I'm not letting go.

I open my eyes and realize that I have no idea where I am. Everything is so warm and I'm so tired that I just wrap my arms around the figure that's holding me and cling to it, falling back asleep almost instantly. What seems to be almost seconds later, I feel the arms around me tighten and a heavy sigh breathe into my hair. I open my eyes and instantly see Finn's looking down at me.

From there, things move so quickly that it feels like I've been hit with whiplash. Finn reaches up above my head and pushes a button that beeps really loudly. I hear a slight commotion outside the room as though Finn had caused it.

"Kurt, can you hear me?" he asks, holding onto my face.

"Yes, stop shouting," I mutter as my head throbs painfully.

Finn pulls me up into his arms tightly and begins sobbing. I've obviously missed something huge because I have no idea where I am, how I got there, or what's going on. I simply hold onto Finn. As long as he's got me, I know things will eventually work themselves out. No need to worry just yet.

A/N: Happy sad? Any thoughts for the next chapter? Reviews are love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurt**

I don't like the doctor's examinations. His gloved hands are really cold and pushing around in places that are still sore from whatever it was that happened to me. Finn stands just a few feet away, pacing nervously with a thoughtful expression. I know he thinks best when he's in motion.

"_Nothing_?" he says incredulously. "You seriously don't remember?"

"After the basketball game, everything's just fuzzy," I explain. "Why, did I miss something important?"

"There was a game two days before…it happened," Finn says, swallowing down potential emotion before continuing. "If that's true, you haven't missed much. You not being at school…it's just boring."

"You know, it may be best to save memory lane for a later time," the doctor suggests as he begins scribbling on his clipboard. "I don't want you under any unnecessary stress for a while, so that means taking it easy for as long as you can manage. No school, one week tops, no mental strain for as long as you can. I also want you to see a physical therapist three times a week for six months until he decides you can ease up on the schedule. Don't be surprised if you're never quite the same, though. It's to be expected with injuries such as yours. You can leave in the morning and stay under bed rest at home." The doctor nods once in the important way that all doctors seem to before he walks away.

"Ugh, the suspense is going to kill me!" I whine, falling back onto my pillow. I pout as the action causes a dull throb in my head.

"It better not," Finn warns, flopping down almost on top of me. I gulp nervously at how close he is and I can't help smiling a little. He sees that and beams widely and leans his forehead against mine. "I lost you once. I'm never going to let that happen again if it means I have to cuff you to this bed and feed you like a baby myself."

"Cute, Finn, but I'll be alright," I say awkwardly, shoving his heavy body off me. I now know that there must be something huge missing and it hurts my head now as I try to remember what it is.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he asks, noticing my discomfort.

"Nothing," I say, shaking my head. "I just really want to know what happened."

"You were out for two weeks," Finn shrugs. "Not much has happened."

"Two weeks?" I exclaim, sitting straight up. "you didn't tell me it was that long! I didn't miss the Oscars, did I?"

Finn doesn't answer but laughs in that adorable way he does, completely relaxed and familiar. He sits up and instantly kisses me in that wonderfully heart-stopping way that I still need to get used to…

In the morning, I'm finally able to leave the hospital. I have to threaten the nurse who comes to fetch me because I absolutely refuse to sit in the wheelchair. That of course makes Finn laugh and he lets me lean on him while I force my terribly shaky legs to move forward. As we near the elevator, I stop walking.

"What's up?" Finn asks, a little confused.

"I just want to see something," I say, pointing toward the nearest patient room.

Inside, a lonely girl is asleep in her bed while hooked up to numerous machines. She has blond hair that covers either shoulder and a peaceful expression on her face. At her bedside is a memorial of pictures that show a younger version of her. Also, as though waiting to be used, is an open pack of gum and a smashed up pair of headphones.

"You know her?" Finn asks, but I'm too distracted to answer.

I reach out and lightly touch one of the hands neatly folded across her stomach. Her eyes flutter open and quickly focus on me, bright with recognition. A moment later, she frowns.

"Do I know you?" she asks. For some reason, I want to tell her that I do, but I would be lying if I did.

"No, sorry," I say quickly, retracting my hand. I hold onto Finn and we leave the room.

As we ride down the elevator, the doctors who happen to be with us can't seem to help looking back at us when they think we can't notice. One of them seems a little off put, but I just caught the other's mouth turning up at the corner in an odd smile. I look up at Finn and by the way he's blushing, I know he's seen it too.

"Always wanted to be in a hospital drama…" I say to myself thoughtfully.

"Can't you just settle for a cheesy high school romance movie?" Finn laughs as we exit the elevator on the bottom floor.

"I suppose so," I sigh jokingly, holding onto his arm to remain steady as we walk forward. "Just…let's skip the ending. I agree, it's really cheesy."

Finn stops just as we reach the main entrance doors. I really want to keep walking forward and see the outside world, but he grabs the side of my head and slams his lips against mine.

"What was that for?" I ask breathlessly as he pulls away.

"Just remembering how much I love you," he says simply. He turns back around and we continue walking out the doors, though I barely notice what should be a significant difference. Finn's got my mind all a flutter.

**Finn**

Kurt is way too quiet on the way home and it bothers me. He just keeps looking out the window at the spring rain with a distant expression. A slightly more positive side of my mind hopes that he's thinking of the reason he loves rain so much, but I know he's probably just trying to go against the doctor's orders and remember.

When we get to his house, Mom and Burt are there with a delicious smelling breakfast set out on the table and overjoyed expressions on their faces. For a moment, as we pass through the door, everything is quiet. Mom is practically bursting with happiness, but she manages to keep quiet for that moment, and Burt is nervously biting his bottom lip. The three of us watch as Kurt looks all around, disgruntled by what he sees. On one particular step, his knees begin to wobble and he leans back into my chest for support.

"You okay?" I ask, holding him up.

"Yeah…just feels like it's been years," he says quietly. He looks up at Mom and Burt and puts on his brave face which I can instantly recognize. "I'm fine, really. I'm glad to see you both."

"Oh, Kurt, we missed you!" Mom practically screeches. She lunges forward and pulls Kurt into her arms while miraculously avoiding most of his injuries.

"Hey, careful now," Burt chuckles. He hugs Kurt more gently; over his shoulder, I can see tears well up in the man's eyes.

We eat breakfast first because Kurt's starving from being tube fed two weeks straight. Mom's made him a whole stack of banana and strawberry pancakes with a single candle stuck right in the middle. At the table, they tell us that Mom's agreed for me and her to move in with the Hummels for a while. Kurt shouldn't be doing any chores, which is all of them, so Mom can take that off his shoulders. Both our parents agree that my being around would be good for him in general. I see him look down at his plate in the shy way that he does, but he's smiling genuinely. After breakfast, I help him downstairs so that he can get used to things again. He sits down on his bed and takes a shaky breath.

"Finn," he says. He sounds a little nervous and looks the part with those puppy eyes again. "I need to take a bath. I can't stand smelling like hospital anymore. But...not really sure how—I mean…I'm all shaky. There's not much I can do with my hands."

"I'm sure there's plenty you could do with your hands," I assure him with a smile. I get up anyway and follow him into the bathroom.

I run the water in the tub, making sure it's warm enough without scalding, just the way he likes it. He lifts his arms for me while I pull his shirt over his head. After tossing it on the counter, I place one palm against his chest. With my other hand, I lightly brush my fingers across the angry bruise covering two of his ribs. He flinches slightly as though expecting pain and it hurts so much I could cry. Kurt just shrugs it off and kicks off his own jeans to prove that he's not completely helpless. Then he reaches for my jeans but pauses to look up at me.

"Is this okay?" he asks worriedly. "I just…you know…"

I grin at how adorable he is, as though we hadn't practically showered every night together during those days of bliss before the accident. I pull off my jeans and shirt, placing them in a pile with Kurt's clothes. I get into the water first and he joins me moments later, settling back into my arms while the bubbles start clinging to his delicate skin.

"Did you miss me?" he asks after a moment of silence. He looks up at me full of curiosity. "When I was asleep, did you miss me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I laugh once, pulling him closer. "I don't think there was a single second that my heart didn't hurt from missing you so much."

He smiles oddly as though my answer pleases him, but makes him uncomfortable at the same time.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you," he says quietly. I wish I could stop him from automatically imagining what it must have been like. It makes fresh tears well up in his eyes.

"You're here now and that's all that matters," I whisper against the shell of his ear.

I lean down while he reaches up to meet me in a kiss. I can feel his delicate heartbeat flutter in that familiar way that I've been missing. He wraps his arms around my neck and I'm his balloon once again, needing to be held down.

"Finn, I want to remember," he murmurs against my chest. "I know there's something missing and I can't stand not knowing."

"Maybe it would be best if you didn't," I say quietly with little hope of success. "I saw your face that night, right before it happened. I never want you to have to know that kind of fear again."

"Then let's just go to before that," he presses. "What happened after the basketball game?"

"Dinner at my place with you and your dad," I answer easily. "Just like we'd been doing all week."

"All week?" Kurt repeats, sitting up to look at me directly. "Finn, I've only met your mother once! It was…right after the game…I think."

I shut my eyes tightly as I realize quickly what's going on. My heart suddenly begins to panic and I can barely breathe with the unfairness of it all.

"Kurt, what happened Friday morning?" I ask, my voice painfully unsteady. But he chuckles nervously and I can tell without opening my eyes that he's making the shy face again.

"First kiss," he says quietly. I don't mean to, but in that moment it becomes all so much that I can't stop a few tears from rolling down my cheeks and I lean my forehead against his shoulder.

"A whole week," I choke out. "You're missing that whole week before the accident."

"Finn, what happened?" he asks in that sweet voice that I can't ignore. "What happened that week? I need to know!"

I take a deep breath, practically screaming on the inside to cool it. I know it shouldn't be such a big deal, but for some reason, it is.

"Kurt, the day after that…it was our first time," I say quietly. Kurt's mouth drops to a perfect O as he stares at me with horror.

"I can't believe I missed it," he whispers. Then he narrow's his eyes at me in a commanding way. "Tell me what it was like; I want to know everything!"

I can't help laughing a little. Only Kurt could make me feel better when things seem so down. Just to keep from losing sight of the point of a bath, I grab the bottle of soap and spread some onto his shoulders.

"You came to Saturday's glee practice with bruises," I say solemnly as I massage the soap across his back. "It was those guys from the football team again. So, naturally, Puck and I kicked their asses."

"Must have been an exciting fight," Kurt says with a slight frown on his face. "Was I very angry?"

"No," I snicker, remembering. "Mercedes was the one to tell you. You walked all the way over to my house in the pouring rain just to make sure it wasn't a joke or anything. I'd barely said a word when you jumped my bones. It looked like a tornado had gone through the house straight up to my room."

"Wow…sounds so unlike me," Kurt breathes as a blush rises up his neck. "So, um…was I—I mean, how was it?"

I can't help grinning as I wrap my arms around his torso, spreading my soapy hands all over his soft skin. He lets out a shuddering sigh as his head rolls back into my neck.

"Are you ever anything less than perfect to me?" I murmur, holding him closer while not disturbing his injuries. "You should have been there…"

Kurt turns his head to the side so that his nose is pressed into my cheek. "I wish I could remember…I can't believe I've missed so much."

"Just give it time," I say soothingly, soaping up his arms. "You'll remember soon enough."

Kurt nods, but I know he won't let it go. It's probably giving him a headache right now and there's nothing I can do about it but finish washing him, so I finish doing just that. Mostly because there are four people living in a house with one and a half bathrooms. I wouldn't have minded relaxing with my angel a little longer, but I know he needs to get to bed eventually and go back to sleep, no matter how much I hate the idea.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait in between. Plot Bunny and I have been sorting out our issues which took longer than I thought it would. Anywhoo, all's well, so remember the loveliness of reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurt**

My week of bed rest had been the longest, most agitating experience of my life. With Carole, Finn, and even Dad trying to make my life easier, I have absolutely nothing to do. Seriously, I would have killed for a decent sink of dishes to wash. _Dishes_, me, with my hands; it's insanity! The only times I usually get this frustrated is when Rachel and I are competing for solos.

Finally, it's time to go back to school and back to civilization! On Sunday night, I'm so jittery that I can't help ignoring my bedtime for a while. Not my fault since I have to go to sleep before everybody else while they're in the living room watching the game. Downstairs, I pack my bag, feeling as though it had been ages since the last time. Finn had it sitting on its table for so long that a small layer of dust is covering it. While I put all my books in place, the little pieces of dust fly all over, visible by lamp light.

"You seem excited," Finn says quietly, walking down the stairs. I can tell by his shaken expression that he's going to try to tell me not to go.

"Yeah," I nod, smiling encouragingly. "It'll be good to get some fresh air. I probably look all pasty and weird…"

"Never," Finn says with an eye roll. He walks over to the bed and sits beside me, stilling my work with the book bag. He takes up my hand and splays out our fingers like a funky mirror.

"Finn, I know what you're going to say," I pipe up before he can speak. "And no, I'm not going to change my mind. I want to get out of here!"

"You need help just getting up those stairs, how are you going to get around the halls at school?" he points out with a desperate tone. His fingers twine with mine and hold on tightly. "Kurt…please, just a week. We can double up on your workouts with the physical therapist if you want, just don't strain yourself so much."

"Finn, you can relax," I say, squeezing his hand back. "It's not like I'll turn into Artie, needing help with everything. I'll try not to embarrass you in the hallways or anything."

"You? Embarrass me?" he asks incredulously. "Impossible! I thought we gave up on this conversation a month ago?"

"Sorry, a certain baseball bat erased me from the picture," I say bitterly, not at him, but at the fact that there's yet _another _close moment that I'm no longer a part of.

"Hey, relax," Finn says, reaching around to place two firm hands on my shoulders, releasing the stress instantly. "You'll remember on your own time. Just let it come to you, it'll happen."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love my psychic boyfriend?" I ask, relaxing into his touch. He laughs lightly, that sweet smile spreading across his lips below that delicate blush.

He leans over, pressing his check into my neck, and whispers, "lie back."

I'm only too eager to agree and fall back onto my pillows in an instant. All week, while being bored, one lingering thought on my mind had been just how much I wish Finn would help bring back a certain memory…or, quite possibly, remake it. It may just be that every time Finn takes a shower, he walks downstairs to the room clothed only in a towel with water still clinging to my skin. I _do_ remember how much that vision got to me in the locker rooms.

Finn again exercises his ability to read my mind by gently lowering his body onto me and kissing me deeply. I circle my arms around his neck while his hands lightly caress the sides of my body. For some reason, this doesn't feel as strange as it should, seeing as this is still relatively new to me.

Memories flash before my eyes as a collage of images, many different instances, all this same position. Suddenly, I know why this is as natural to me as breathing—Finn had been touching me this way the whole week before the accident. I don't remember all of it, but what does remain hits in once solid wave and all I know is that I need more of it. I reach down and begin to tug at his shirt, but he suddenly stops me.

"Kurt—" he chokes, but a loud knock on the door upstairs interrupts.

"Lights out, down there," Burt calls without opening the door, thankfully. "Big day tomorrow, you _both_ need some shut-eye."

Finn shrugs at me in an apologetic way before sliding off the bed. I watch as he walks over to the couch where his pull out bed is already in place. He pulls off his shirt and jeans, leaving only his boxers which he sleeps in, as though adding the extra torture just for me.

"I'm not porcelain, you know," I point out, chastising myself for sounding petty. "You can't break me."

"Yeah, I know," Finn says, stopping what he was doing. He leans against the armrest of his couch with a distant look in his eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" I demand, crossing my arms.

"Just doesn't feel right," he shrugs. "Feels like…I'd be taking advantage of you or something."

"You know that's not true," I say, wishing I could go comfort him, but the thought of tripping every few steps along the way stops me.

"I know, I just don't think now's the time for that stuff," he says, pushing off the couch. He walks over to the light switch just a few feet from my bed and flips off the lights, casting us both into nearly complete darkness. I can only just see his broad outline. I reach out and take his hand before he can walk over to his own bed.

"Did you lock the door?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, why?" he answers. Biting my lip and glad that he can't see, I tug on his hand.

"Stay with me," I say, making it sound more like a question.

"Kurt, I—"

"Relax, Finn," I laugh, though feeling slightly disappointed. "I'm not going to jump your bones. Just…stay with me."

Finn finally gives in and crawls into bed right beside me. I sit up and begin trying to tug off my nice clothes since they are much too precious to be slept in, but my hands are all shaky and I can hardly get anything done.

"Here, let me," Finn says quietly, sensing my distress. He carefully unzips my jacket and slides it off my shoulders. I lift my arms for him while he pulls off my shirt and I lie back when he tells me to so that he can work at my jeans.

"You're really good at this," I point out, trying not to sound breathless.

"You've given me a lot of practice," Finn says lightly and I can tell that he's smiling. He carefully tugs off my jeans and sets the pile of clothes on the floor. He then sits back and remains still for a moment.

"What?" I laugh nervously.

"Just thinking…" he says quietly.

"About…?" I inquire.

He doesn't answer, but crawls forward like a cat ready to pounce on a helpless mouse. Rather than pounce, he presses a feather-light kiss to my nose, then my chin, trailing down my neck and bare chest. He stops his lips right above my abdomen and by then I already feel like I can't take any more of his precious torture. I can feel him smile before a rush of hot breath shoots across my skin. Then he lies down beside me, respectfully, with one hand on my shoulder. I look over at him, entirely confused, but I can't see his expression in the darkness.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Thinking," he repeats in that frustrating way. "I know your body better than even you do. Every little curve and mark…I've got it memorized. Just one of those things you've got to take a moment and appreciate."

I can't help blushing then, agreeing with myself that hearing him talk like that is _way_ worth waiting for the memory. I snuggle back into the warmth of his embrace and close my eyes, sighing deeply. After a few moments, he begins to hum my song and goes until I fall asleep.

**Finn**

I have no idea how I'm going to make it through the day. It's only been two hours of classes and I'm already freaking out about Kurt. When the next bell rings, I get to pass him in the hallway while he heads for his next class, so he'll be able to put my mind to rest. But I can't stop my imagination from going back to the parking lot this morning, seeing how shaky his legs were while he tried to walk on his own.

"Dude, chill out," Puck says, looking at me like I'm some kind of alien freak. "All that jitteriness is making me nervous. What's got your tighties in a twist?"

"Everything," I say, leaning back even though I know it won't help me to relax any.

"Oh, so you've heard about the rest of the team," he says, making an _oh crap_ face.

"No, what about them?" I say, not like being left out of anything.

"Dude…" he mutters, scratching his Mohawk. "Karofsky's best friend was one of the guys who got put away because of what happened. He's _extra_ pissed because of it and it's all aimed at you. I mean, we're talking locker trashing, wedgie wars, all out bully mania. You'd better watch your back, bro."

"Thanks for the heads up," I say, feeling another layer of stress added to my shoulders.

"Yeah, I thought I should wait until Kurt was alright," he shrugs. "I asked Quinn about it and she went off ranting about how it would be insensitive or something like that. Anyway, he's been boiling over all this time so just get ready for it. And keep an eye on Kurt. If I were aiming for bully of the season, which I totally rock at, then I'd go for the kid. No offense, you understand."

"I get it," I nod, though my mind is suddenly off in a thousand places. One part wonders what kind of things Karofsky's got planned, another is formulating plans to get Kurt to stay home for a while and out of harm's way, though I know he'd never go willingly. Hopefully these last two hours have shown him that he's not ready for it and he'll make the decision on his own.

The bell rings and I'm the first one out of my seat then leaving the class. I run down two hallways before they get completely swarmed by the other students when I finally spot Kurt, my heart doing back flips at the thought.

I can tell that the two hours have been wearing on him and I mentally kick myself for having hoped for just that only moments ago. He's slumped against the wall at the other end of the hallway, sluggishly trying to walk on his shaking legs. There's a pained look on his face which I recognize as the this-headache-is-killing-me expression. When he sees me staring at him like an idiot, his mouth curves into a smile despite his most obvious pain and he pushes off the wall, intent on walking over to me. I want to go to him just to make it easier, but he holds out a hand to stop me before I can take a single step.

I watch him walk forward, every moment pure agony for me. People keep bushing up against him, causing him to stagger this way and that while he tries to worm his way through. A few times he looks like he's going to fall and I just want to run over and catch him, but he forces himself upright and I stay still.

"Come on," I murmur once he's halfway to me. "You can do it…just a little further…"

As though he's able to hear me even above the noise in the hallway, he looks up, takes in a lungful of air, and confidently marches the last few steps until he can fall into my arms. I have to hold on tightly because he instantly melts against my chest, his muscles giving out right away.

"Did you see me?" asks, looking up at me with his sparkling eyes. "I did it all by myself!"

Smiling, I lean down and press a kiss to his forehead. "I'm so proud of you. You sure you want to keep going?"

"Yes, and don't bother trying to convince me otherwise," he says with determination, prodding my chest. Then his flame lowers to a simmer like he does when he wants something. "But…I guess I could use an escort to my next class. It's upstairs."

I smile and shake my head, not really caring that it will make me late for my next class. I take his book bag off his shoulder and place it on my own while one of his arms wraps around my waist for support. I lead the way to the stairs since I've still got enough right of way so that other people naturally walk a few feet away, kind of like they do with Puck, but that guy could clear the whole school if he really wanted to.

Once we reach the stairs, I offer to carry Kurt up, but he declines even though I can see him seriously consider it. Once we reach his class, he lets go of me so that he can stand on his own. I hand back the bag which he easily shoulders, though he's reluctant to.

"Offer still stands," I say, praying he'll say yes. "I could drive you home right now if you want."

"Would you take advantage of me if I say yes?" he says, and I understand it as what he's been asking for all week. With a sinking heart, I force myself to keep my thoughts away from that train.

"No, the only thing you'll be doing in bed is sleeping," I say apologetically and he pouts dramatically.

"Then I don't see any appeal in going home right now," he says, presenting the slightest hint of a challenge which I refuse to fall for.

To make up for it, I lean forward and kiss him, stopping that challenge in its tracks. His arms reach up to circle my neck as he stands up on tip toes to keep our lips from separating. The late bell rings and we pull apart with a much needed gasp for air.

"See you at lunch?" I whisper since he seems to have chased my voice away.

"Definitely," he says, giving me one last peck before disappearing into his classroom. Grinning to myself, I spin around a few times and walk away, feeling light as a feather.

AN: Sorry it's taken so long, I'll try to keep up with some semblance of regular updates since I've now got a computer which won't blue screen my work away every few minutes. Again, reviews are always appreciated since they are the Fanfiction currency of love!


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurt**

Thanks to Finn, I can't concentrate on the two classes before lunch. Seeing as they're the most boring academically and require my undivided attention, that's not a good thing. Finn definitely divides my attention and before I know it, I've forgotten everything my teachers have been lecturing about. It doesn't matter because as soon as the bell rings, I get up as quickly as my body will allow and leave the room.

I take the fastest route to the choir room I know which takes me through the most crowded areas of the halls, so I have to stay pressed up against the lockers as to not get swept away. Finally, I find that door which is propped open, showing my beloved safe haven just beyond. Stepping inside, there is an instant chorus of my name all around and a thousand arms are wrapping around my at once.

"Mercedes, kinda dying here," I choke out since she had reached me before everybody else.

"Thank you Buddha!" she cries, ignoring me. "Thank you baby Jesus! Michael Jackson, Robert Johnson, and all you other angel brothers, thank you for bringing him home!"

I finally manage to squeeze out of her grip and step while the rest of the girls do the same, sensing my delicate state.

"I'm guessing you missed me?" I ask as Mercedes wipes away her tears before it can mess up her makeup.

"You kidding?" she says loudly. "What are we supposed to do without you! I swear, if you scare us that way ever again, I'm gonna kill you myself."

"I'll keep that in mind," I say, hugging back as she wraps her arms around my neck more gently.

While I walk over to the risers, a few of the guys give me high fives and shake my hand, welcoming me back. Even Puck nods his acknowledgment which is a major plus as far as I'm concerned. After a few moments, Finn finally skids into the room and smiles once he sees that I'm alright. He quickly walks over and takes his place beside me while Rachel begins her usual routine of forcing as many people as possible to practice the week's assignment.

"Dude, you going to basketball practice tonight?" Puck asks as he halfheartedly follows the dance moves with Rachel leading.

"I don't know man, I got stuff to do," Finn answers with a shrug, but I know he's just planning to ditch so he can stay home with me.

"Mind if I go, then?" I ask, causing them both to look down at me with surprise. "I'm still not a master at the rules, so I'd like to know what's going on during the next game. Besides, I'm not quite ready to go back to house arrest."

"I'm cool with it as long as _his_ is the only ass you're checking out," Puck shrugs in that accepting way that's uniquely his.

"Kurt, you really sure about that?" Finn asks worriedly.

"If you're ready to totally screw up your life to be with me, then I'm more than willing to direct my path in a way that will make sure that won't happen," I say, taking his hand and holding on tight. "You love basketball. I don't want you to give that up for me."

Finn smiles in that loving way that could put butterflies in anybody's heart before he leans down to kiss me. We only stop when Puck makes a gagging noise and backs up a little.

After twenty minutes of going through songs, everybody disperses to go off into their usual routines with whatever other friends they may have. Finn and I usually just get our lunch from the cafeteria and sit at the table with the other Glee clubbers who really have no other friends. But I'm not quite ready for the tyranny of the lunchroom just yet, and it _has_ been two hours since Finn caused me to totally choke my last couple of classes. He must be punished.

"Where are we going?" Finn asks when I pull him in a direction other than the cafeteria.

"Just follow me," I say with an innocent smile as I continue leading him forward.

We walk to the past the gym and the locker rooms and by the time we reach the beginning of the football field, Finn's got to suspect where we're going. I march straight up to the sports equipment shed which is where all the PE toys go to collect dust once they've been broken. Nobody ever goes in their except to distribute more hopelessly destroyed tools, so there should be no interruptions.

"What are we doing here?" Finn asks, slightly nervous. I don't answer, but open the door to the shed and pull him inside, locking the door behind us.

Since we're finally alone, I drop my bag and grab his shirt collar, pulling him down to me in a fierce kiss that nearly causes him to fall over. He quickly regains his balance and pulls away from me.

"Kurt…_no_," he says, the reluctance in his voice painfully obvious.

"Again, not porcelain here," I remind him firmly.

"I know that," he says instantly. "I just…it doesn't feel right yet."

"Because I don't remember?" I ask, bringing up his point from last night. "But I _do_ remember this! That night you took me home to meet your mother, all that happened in your room is the last memory I have before the cut off. When first woke up in the hospital, before I knew that anything was different, I honestly thought that we were still in your bed and we'd fallen asleep. I'm not asking for all the way, just give me something to work with here, _please._"

I can tell that I've finally hit home because Finn's eyes are slightly distant as they search me all over for the truth to what I'd said. I watch the change happen right in front of me as Finn, having forced himself back to the beginning, sets the clock ahead a week.

With a shaky breath, he smiles and his backpack falls to the floor. He instantly pulls me up into his arms, the force shoving me back against the door without causing pain. I don't bother giving my brain enough time to register what's just happened because he's kissing me and my world's spinning out of control into blissful limbo, allowing me to be ravished by his hands and tongue, every touch conveying how much he's missed this. I wrap my legs around his waist because the pressure of his chest and the door behind me hold me up just fine. I reach up to touch with my clumsy hands which just seem to get in the way. Finn probably thinks the same thing because he grabs my wrists and pins them up above my head. He stops kissing me for just a moment as our tempo slows, though I know he's far from done.

I look up into his eyes which stare down at me hungrily. A bunch of different memories click into place, each of them the same look on his face, but a few taking place in oddly public places. I don't have enough time to dwell on my misdemeanors because Finn rolls his hips against me in the most amazing friction I've ever felt in my life. He keeps that up, at the same time nipping at my skin in the most tender places, sure to leave bruises, not that I really care. Everything is too perfect, too familiar for anything else to matter. Me, entirely at the mercy of the one I love most, playing at all the kinks I never even knew I had. Life just can't get any better…for now.

**Finn**

Really, what have I done to deserve something this amazing? Only Kurt could break me out of a self induced funk I didn't even know I was in, and quite a way of doing it. Even as we're forced to part for the next class, I can feel him thinking about me, probably planning his next attack that I'm sure I'll be more than willing to surrender to. Who knows? Maybe going at each other like rabbits once again will jog his memory. I think we'll leave that out of the story since my Mom will probably be retelling it for many years.

As I sit in class, it finally dawns on me that I want Kurt to stay with me for those many years. I've never really thought about my future because who's really got a chance at one in a town like this? But now I just can't help it and he's all I see. My head's all in the clouds thinking about a little house for two, or maybe more as adoption strolls into the picture, maybe even getting out of this place so those kids could have an actual chance. Kurt would work for the local theater, putting on productions with himself in the lead and I could actually be on a pro football team, littering our house with trophies…then I know that I've just got an overactive imagination, but it was a nice picture anyway.

After school, I make sure to escort Kurt to a good seat on the gym bleachers before I go to the lockers to change for practice. I'm the last to get out onto the court because of it, but I really don't care. During practice, I actually try to drag my head out of the clouds because Kurt wants me to be good at basketball and I can't think knowing he's probably watching me like a hawk. Once I do get my head in the game, it goes by a lot fast and before I know it, it's over with. While all the guys start heading for the lockers, I wait for Kurt as he descends the bleacher stairs, a look of absolute accomplishment on his face.

"You were great out there!" he says, falling into my arms rather than take the last step. I help him get upright before we begin walking.

"No thanks to you," I tell him with a smirk. "Just because Puck says to keep your eyes on my ass doesn't mean you should take it literally."

"But it's such a lovely one, I couldn't help myself," he says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and we continue walking until we reach the locker room entrance. I can hear all the guys laughing and cracking jokes at each other and I suddenly stop.

"Will you relax?" Kurt says, giving me a playful shrug. "I'll stay out here, no biggie."

"I'll just be a minute," I promise, giving him a quick kiss before he leans against the wall to watch me leave.

It's a lot louder in the locker room, and much smellier with the stench of sweat mixing in with the guys' dollar store shampoo. I quickly make my way to my locker and stop short. It's smoking out of the little vents and sharpie slurs are written all across the main plate. As I stare at it, feeling my stomach drop, I hear a few of the guys laughing and I just know it's Karofsky beginning his bully war. With a heavy sigh, I spin in the combination and swing open the door, instantly tossing in one of the white towels that was lying on a nearby bench. I quickly pull it away and whatever was used to create the smoke gets dragged out. Thankfully, my things aren't damaged, just a little stained.

As I finish changing into my regular clothes, I hear my name being shouted from the hallway outside. It's not Kurt's voice, but I rush out to meet it anyway. Once there, I see that a large group of guys are crowding the spot where I had left Kurt only a few minutes ago.

"What the hell's going on here?" I demand, getting a few attentions drawn to me. I push my way through the small crowd until I reach the wall where I find Puck, protectively holding up his fists. Kurt's standing behind him, clutching his head painfully and I can see a new bruise forming on his cheek. Once puck sees me, a whole new kind of anger takes over that has all the other guys quickly leaving the area.

"You moron, you left him out here _alone_?" Puck shouts, shoving me away a few feet. "You don't leave this kid alone in this place, not ever! How can you be so fucking stupid? This isn't my mess to clean up, it's yours, so you get this kid out of here of do a better job of keeping him safe or I'll kick your ass myself!"

Puck grabs Kurt's shoulders and shoves him into my chest before stomping off. Before I notice anything else, Kurt's pushed me away, covering the side of his face that got hit.

"Kurt, are you alright?" I ask, wishing that there was something I could do. "I'm so sorry, Puck's right, I was stupid—"

"No," he says quietly, but in such a way that I feel like I've just caused the temperature to drop. "Go get your stuff, Finn. I'm fine."

I nod silently, making quick work of grabbing my backpack and sealing my locker. I rush back outside where I find Kurt waiting, more calm and collected than before.

"Ready to go?" he asks casually as though nothing's happened.

"Yeah but…are you sure you're alright?" I ask.

"What are you talking about?" he asks incredulously. It hurts my heart to realize that he's suppressing around me, the one person he's told everything to.

"You're hurt," I say, reaching up to lightly brush my fingers across the angry redness on his cheek. "There's ice in the locker room if you want any."

Kurt's hand reaches up to feel his cheek as a look of absolute confusion crosses his face. "How'd that get there? Did I run into another door or something?"

Realizing what's just happened, I take a step back, suddenly seeing him in a much more delicate light than I'd seen him in before.

"Finn, what's wrong?" he asks when he notices the change.

"Let's go," I suggest quietly, gulping a few times before I swallow my nerves. "We're just going to pay the doctors a little visit."

"Why?" he demands fearfully.

"Just…trust me?" I ask, hearing my voice crack as I try desperately to not tear up. He so does not need the stress of his giant crying boyfriend right now.

"Okay," he nods, but I can see that the idea of going back to the hospital terrifies him. He leans forward and presses his face into my stomach, arms wrapping all the way around my waist. I drop my face into his hair, the scent comforting me instantly. All those visions from before, my future with Kurt, impossible as they were, crumble before my eyes as the thought of losing him becomes apparent. I don't like the feeling of hopelessness I get when the concept of losing the boy in my arms shows up. I'm nothing without him, but in the state he's in now, he's like a wisp of smoke that I'm desperately trying to hold on to and keep grounded.

AN: Those who've been reading since the original story know that I've got a thing about Karma, and the last chapter being happy and all, well…you get the picture. Sorry. On the upside, happiness to ensue! Remember the loveliness of reviews ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

**Kurt**

Apparently, Finn got himself worked up over a big lot of nothing. Once we finally got to see the doctor, he said I was perfectly fine and that my new lapse in memory was purely psychological. After Finn threatened to beat him up for calling me crazy, he explained that it just means I'm really good at suppressing memories that cause stress. He once again demanded that I take it easy and stay home if I value my health, and for the first time, I consider it.

Finn refuses to tell me what I've forgotten and I don't press it because he looks completely lethal when I ask. But when I go to sleep, I keep having nightmares about baseball bats and the memory of being beaten before blacking out returns to me. The taste of ice cream mixed with fresh fear as I back away from the scary boys. Then I see Finn, my poor, unsuspecting boyfriend, I lead the scary boys away from his direction.

I force myself awake, but it leaves me so shaken that it feels like I can barely breathe. I look all around my dark room and see that it's not even close to morning. Rain is pounding on the little window and moonlight filters in from there. I use that as my guide while I shakily get out of bed and cross the room over to Finn who's still sleeping peacefully. I crawl into his bed and curl up against him as best I can. Still fast asleep, he rolls onto his side, one arm reaching around my back to pull me close to him like it's the most natural thing in the world.

I smile to myself and snuggle closer, feeling the shakes leaving my body as Finn's warmth takes over. Then my dreams were of only good memories, simple fleeting moments that seemed significant in their own way. Sometimes they were just conversations with words that I couldn't hear, simple glances in random order, and enough touching embraces to fill a lifetime

When morning finally comes, Finn's the first one awake. By the time I open my eyes, he's already comfortably propped up on his elbow, staring at me lovingly.

"Good morning, Starshine," I say after a yawn, stretching myself out. "Sleep well?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night and I wasn't alone," he says, arching a brow at me. He reaches up with his free hand to lightly trace down my bare chest. "My turn; sleep well?"

"Nightmares," I shrug, looking down at my chest where Goosebumps have risen because of how gentle he is. "Bad memories that I could have gone without. You made them go away, though. Plus side."

"Your memories are coming back, another plus side," he points out. "Any minute now, everything will be right again."

"Here's hoping," I say, sitting up. Finn does the same and wraps his arms around my shoulders. I lean into him and sigh. "I don't want to go to school. I want to stay right here with you forever and ever."

"Mmm, sounds good to me," he hums, nuzzling his face in my neck.

Three loud thuds sound from the door at the top of the stairs, causing us both to jump.

"Boys, haul yourselves out of bed and get up here!" Carole shouts. We both wait a few moments before breathing easy.

"She sounds kinda mad," Finn says, frowning up at the door. "Maybe we should go up there, just to make her happy."

"Or stay down here until she's cooled off," I suggest. Finn rolls his eyes and stands up to get dressed. "What about our plan? Here, forever and ever?"

"Let's just say forever continues after school, or this afternoon if we really want to ditch the last half of school," he says thoughtfully before pulling a slightly wrinkled tee over his head.

I reluctantly follow his example and slide out of bed, making sure to add as many taunting movements as possible since I know he's watching me very closely. Once I'm finished getting dressed, we head upstairs and find Dad and Carole standing in the living room, watching the TV.

"What's up?" Finn asks after realizing that there was no breakfast on the table.

"No school today, or for a while," Carole says, not looking up. "Apparently there was a fire at the school and you kids get out of classes during the investigation."

"Fire?" Finn says, a sudden panicky look crossing his face. "…Investigation?"

"Finn?" I say, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing!" he says quickly. "It's nothing…just…really hungry. That's all." He quickly walks away and buries his head in the fridge.

"Well, as long as you've got time, mind getting the paper for me, Kurt?" Dad asks, plopping comfortably onto the couch.

"Sure thing," I say, eager to get out of the house. After being stuck inside for so long, just going to school yesterday isn't enough and I want all the fresh air I can squeeze into my lungs.

I quickly tip toe over to the driveway because the ground is freezing. But as I stand up to run back to the house with my prize, I have to stop and stare at the graffiti mural that's been painted on the garage door. Large, funky letters in all shapes and angles with pictures surrounding them in various colors all over the place. Whoever did it actually had some semblance of artistic talent because it looks like something that those really passionate painters put on the walls of New York. Then the general homophobic theme sets in and I feel that familiar "not again" knot in my stomach.

**Finn**

We spend the whole morning outside, painting over the graffiti on the garage. It currently wasn't raining but the forecast said it won't last, so we do what we can in that timeframe. I can't stand the way Kurt and Burt just go about it like it's some sort of normal routine. If I ever find out who did it, I'm going to kick their asses, but they just don't seem to care! Again, there's the guilt that I was never there before to protect him and that I was once the artist of such things.

I guess I probably make up for it with Kurt now, and accepting the cleaning process as a family moment. Burt and Carole discuss what they read in the morning paper the whole time while Kurt bounces a tennis ball right above my head. He got out of the paint job by saying that the doctor ordered him to avoid intoxicating chemicals. His dad only bought it when he agreed to toss the ball to build up his reflexes and coordination.

For a few hours, everything's light and happy, each of us enjoying ourselves in the company of each other. It really hits home, especially considering that it's something I've never known before. With Mom, I always thought our situation was perfect for a family. Yet another thing Kurt has taught me and another reason why I'm never going to let him go. Because of him, I'm in a circle of love that just won't stop or slow down. Not that I would ever want it to.

It's really difficult to concentrate on my work when Kurt's singing Katy Perry as loud as he possibly can, making sure to toss his tennis ball right next to my head. I know what he's trying to do and it's not going to work. Not out loud, anyway. He's just trying to get on my nerves so I'll want to turn around and kiss him in the heat of a movie moment, which I do want to, but I won't. I refuse to let him win. The ball suddenly hits the small of my back and I have to turn around to scowl at him.

"Sorry 'bout that," he says with a cocky grin. He knows that's the only spot on my body that can turn me inside out with the right amount of pressure. As soon as I realize this, so does he and we share a look of complete joy. He's remembering all the small things that really matter. It's only a matter of time before he's all mine again. I have to remember to get him more cherry ice cream to keep in the freezer. I doubt we'll be going out at night for it any time soon.

"Play nice, boys," Mom says with a motherly twinkle in her eyes. Again, coolest mom _ever_. Her Mother's Day gift this year will epic if I have to hijack all the flower shops in town to get it. She knows how close my relationship is with Kurt, I mean, she wasn't blind to my reaction of what happened which was way overboard. Yet, she was the one who suggested that I move into the basement. Burt must have also known because he looked extremely awkward accepting it, but they both know I'd do anything to keep Kurt safe now that I know how easy it is to lose him.

"I guess it's time to call it quits," Burt says, checking his wrist watch. He looks up and notices that I'm confused. "Carole's got to get to work in half an hour and I've got to open the garage sometime today. We're carpooling."

"And I've got to shower this smell away or all my coworkers will be complaining," Mom shrugs, holding up paint splattered hands. She puts down her brush and walks back to the house.

"You know, she might need some help with that," Burt said with the innocence level of a puppy on a bed of feathers. "Yeah, I should go help."

"Ugh, that is so gross," Kurt whines as his dad merrily skips away.

"Tell me about it," I say, rolling my eyes as I drop the paintbrush. I walk over to him and quickly lift him into my arms before he can stop me. I turn around and plop into the chair, setting him lightly on my lap. "So, how goes the remembering?"

"Slow, but definitely making progress," he says, the slightest hint of stress in his voice, probably from the frustration of the whole situation. "How goes the painting?"

"I think I like it this way," I say, appraising the garage door which had a cloudy layer of white covering the main picture. "When you can't see the language or pornographic pictures, it's actually a pretty neat thing. I think we should keep it."

"Take a picture because you know your mother's going to finish this if it kills her," he points out and I can't help realizing that it's true.

I quickly pull out my phone and snap a photo before turning it on Kurt before he has time to pose.

"No!" he screams, reaching for the phone. "Give it! Must…delete…I look awful!"

I hold the phone out of his reach, my grip slipping since I'm still trying to press the save button. I'm sure I've pressed more buttons than necessary and it'll have a funky name now, but I chuck it over to the grass anyway. When he attempts to get up and chase after it, I hold onto his waist tightly and bring him straight to my lips, effectively distracting him. He instantly circles his arms around my neck and I keep pulling him closer until there isn't a breath of space between us. It's all perfect for five minutes, just the usual groping and occasional suffocation. But then Kurt pulls away and leans his forehead against mine, a strange distance to his movements.

"I want to remember, Finn," he says quietly. "I need to remember. I can't stand not knowing anymore. Please, help me?"

This is the point where I'm supposed to remind him that it will put too much stress on his mind—he needs to learn to be patient and wait for the memories to find him. But I understand too well now, not just from my own impatience while waiting for him to return to me, but seeing how much it's weighing on him that there's nothing there.

"Okay," I say, reaching out to brush the bangs away from his sweet face. "Let's go now. I think it's time."

A brilliant smile swipes across his face, showing every trace of his excitement and nervousness of the day ahead of us. I try to smile to him, but my mind is racing ahead, trying to decide best how to do it. I'll need to walk him through every moment, much more slowly than it went the first time. Thankfully, that rain is back as though it had been waiting for its curtain call.


	8. Chapter 8

Taye, this story was originally dedicated to you, and with every update, you get that crazy excited stalker look on your face and ask "Are there lemons? Will there be lemons in the next one? Oh, come on, when?" And so, in answer to your questions, here it is. I hope you thoroughly enjoy yourself because I know you'll be blushing by the end, so HA!

**Kurt**

I'm practically jumping out of my seat, I'm so jittery while we drive to Finn's house. When we get there, I see that the lawn's overgrown and leaves are all over the place. I can tell that Finn does most of the yard work because he frowns in distaste as we pull up.

"Remind me to work on this since we've got time now," he says, biting his lip. "Mom's always loved the yard because my dad would plant flowers with her."

"Maybe when we're done here, I can help you with it," I suggest, seeing that it really matters to him.

"That'd be great," he says, leaning over to give me a peck on the cheek before opening his car door and stepping out.

I do the same and meet him at the front of the car, but he stops me before I can advance toward the door.

"We've got to wait a minute," he says, looking up.

"But I'll get wet!" I complain, running my fingers through my hair which is already getting bombarded by the sudden downpour of rain.

"That's the point, my dearest," Finn says, grinning at me. "The day that your memory cuts off, it was raining. You walked all the way to my house and you were completely soaked. We need to recreate this perfectly, which means holding still for now."

I reluctantly do as he says and lean against the hood of the car beside him, feeling the rain soak into my precious clothes, seeping into all my unmentionable places like a slushy. Once Finn decides that we're good and soaked, he leads me up to the front door and swings it open so that he can stand inside while I remain on the doorstep. He takes a deep breath, eyes closed, like an actor getting into character. Then he looks up at me and smiles sheepishly, though I know it's not genuine, so he must be acting out what happened.

"Kurt, I was just about to go see you," he says much too happily. Then he frowns, looking me up and down. "You're all wet."

I have to close my eyes as my head suddenly throbs painfully and a memory flashes before my eyes. Those exact words, the same physical feelings, all accompanied by the emotions I've forgotten. They're all so confusing that I just want to dull it out, but it's going at full force, like I'm reliving it, yet it's the first time.

"_I thought you hated rainy season?"Finn says. There are bruises on his face, but he's cheerful anyway._

"_Why did you do it, Finn?" I ask, embarrassed that I sound totally petty. Suddenly, I know the whole back story, from my own injuries to Mercede's text. "Why?"_

"_They hurt you," he says, wearing a mask of confusion. "I had to."_

"_No, you didn't," I say, feeling like I'm going to burst into tears at any moment. Again, there are those confusing emotions that are only just starting to make sense. "Why did you?"_

"_Because I love you," he says, even more confused than I feel. "Kurt, don't you get it? I love you so much…I hate that you've got so much control over me like this, but I never want you to stop. Why can't you see it?"_

"_I do," I tell him, taking a step forward. _

I look up at Finn as he watches me with confusion. The only way that I know it's reality is that he's wearing different clothes than in the memory and his house isn't radiating the welcoming heat like before. I take a deep breath and take that step forward, following the memory's directions.

"Then what?" I ask, inches away from his body.

He shrugs and smiles in a slightly apologetic way before he takes the final step, closing the gap between us by pulling me into his arms. We're back out in the rain and it trickles down on us while he kisses me. The memories synchronize the moment, adding in all the matching feelings and sensations as needed. Finn suddenly hoists me into the air and I have to wrap my legs around him, partly for balance, partly because the memory told me to. Finn backs up and closes the door behind us before pushing me up against it long enough to kiss me again. My legs drop to the floor and I'm able to follow while he drags me over to the stairs. It should seem difficult, but it's more like a dance that I've known all my life. We stumble over the same steps on the stairs, mess up the same picture frames, almost topple over the banister, all before reaching his bedroom.

Once we're inside, the memory fills in and everything's suddenly peaceful and calm. In that moment, all the pieces to my puzzle fit and I'm more awake than I've been for a long time. I turn to look at Finn just as he closes the door. Once he sees the expression on my face, he stops in order to be confused.

"Kurt?" he asks worriedly.

"Finn…" I whisper, completely filled with the most heartwarming feeling of love that's ever been thrust upon me. It's all so much that I can feel tears rise to the surface and my breathing is weighed down. "It's me, babe. All me…I'm back."

**Finn**

I simply can't believe my ears, or even my eyes. It's been so long that I've seen this Kurt, the one that's truly mine, that I've forgotten what it's like to be so in love with him. It suddenly comes rushing back and the realization strikes that he's all mine, not a single missing piece. At that point, the emotions are so powerful that I can't help attacking him with the kisses that we would share for hours, not the delicate ones I've been giving him lately. This time, there's no holding back.

"Oh, Kurt, I've missed you so much," I gasp when we finally part for air. Both his arms are around my neck while I've got his waist in one hand, his face in the other. "You left me here all alone…I thought I'd never see you again."

"Not a chance," he growls with that little smile of his. "You honestly thought you were getting away that easy? Love is much too complicated for shortcuts, you know that."

"The hell I do," I say huskily before diving back for more of his delicious mouth.

Tugging on my neck, Kurt pulls me over to the bed and pushes me down. Since I've got a good grip on him, refusing to let go, I drag him down with me. He wrestles with me until he's laying on top of me, moving like a snake over my body. He suddenly sits up, straddling my lap, but still moving so that the smallest, most torturous friction is created.

"Why wouldn't you take advantage of me?" he demands, glaring down at me.

"I told you," I remind him, for a moment fearful that he's leaving me again. "It didn't feel right without _you_."

"But I was horny for you all week!" he says, folding his arms crossly. "Finn, memory or no, I will always want you to ravage my body like there's no tomorrow. That's all there is to it. I've always wanted you, always will, and no amount of injury is ever going to change that, understand? I want you to promise you'll still take me if we're ever put in this situation again!"

Yep. He's definitely my boy. I grin and sit up, loving the way he defiantly refuses to back down and ends up a breath away.

"Anything you want, it's yours," I whisper against his and I can hear the change in his breathing.

"All I want…" he says so quietly it's almost a moan, "is you. Never deny me that and I'll love you forever."

"Deal," I say, pressing my lips to his once again, drawing on them as I lean back so he obediently follows the motion until we're back to where we were.

We take it slow, just like the first time, enjoying all the little parts of each other without being too hasty. For what seems like beautiful eternity, it's just kissing and grinding, growing more heated in unison like we're reading each other's minds. Finally, we both know it's time and we stop.

"I seem to remember you being extremely talented in the art of stripping me," he says, that evil little sparkle in his eyes. "It was so confusing a few days ago…mind a demonstration?"

He carefully rolls off me and onto his back while I follow in reversing our positions. I quickly unzip his damp sweater, pulling that and his shirt off in one swift motion. Then I move down to his feet and pull off his shoes and socks, brushing my cold fingers against the warm skin on his ankles and feet. He shudders and smiles, otherwise holding still. He only shows his eagerness when I move to his jeans. As I undo his belt and slither it out of the loops, his stomach muscles contract and goose bumps rise all over. Then it's much easier to pull of his jeans and underwear, casting them aside as I take in the full sight of him. Just like the first time, he's completely exposed beneath me, eyes still closed in a peaceful expression.

I quickly tug off my own clothes since neither of us have tested our patience long enough to go slow with my simple jeans and tee. Then I'm able to return to my present, so dutifully holding still. I lean down and press a light kiss to each of his eyelids, telling him to keep them closed. Then I let my lips skim down his nose, stopping only for a brief moment on his lips. I continue down his chin, planting firm kisses along his throat and collar bone, working my way down his chest and stomach until I reach his belly button, then I pause, keeping my lips on his body.

I reach up to touch him and he exhales sharply as our skin makes contact. I know I'm still freezing cold from the rain, but his warm stomach makes up for that. Sitting up, I reach behind me to grasp his ankles and pull them up until his knees are bent. I skim my fingers up his calves, then down in between his thighs, coaxing a small noise from his throat as the delicate features of his face contract. Without warning, I press the palm of my hand straight to his genitals and squeeze down, bringing an all out moan from deep within his chest. As I move my hand, he's no longer calm and controlled. Both hands grasp desperately at the sheets, his chest heaves with strained breathing, and his knees quake on either side of me. When he can take no more, he chokes out my name, his back arching off the bed with his head thrown back, and he comes while crying out two octaves higher than normal.

Still panting, his body shivers and quakes, not ready for this to be over, as if either of us would let it end so soon.

His eyes fly open, bright with lust and passion as he grasps my hand and drags me down to his lips. Not releasing me from the kiss, he rolls us over so that he's back on top, grinding his hips down on me, working my body in ways specifically to make me squirm and moan, no matter how much I try not to. After a few moments, he draws on the kiss with extreme force, pulling away from me with a loud pop. Sitting up, he flashes a kinky little smile before swiping his palm across his mouth, leaving a small shine on his lips. Then he reaches back behind him and takes a hold of me, his hand slick with spit. A strangled cry escapes my throat and I have to grind my teeth in order to not explode right there and then. When he's finished, he sits up so that he's on his knees, eyes fixed on me while he concentrates on the movements I can't see, but I feel enough to know.

"Hey, Finn?" he says breathlessly, his movements stilling.

"Kurt?" I reply, my heartbeat refusing to slow down beneath his gaze.

"I love you," he says, a smile spreading across his face. The world could be ending and that one picture would be enough to make me think that there's something good at the end of the road.

"Love you," I repeat, reaching up to brush the back of my hand against his smooth cheek.

Still smiling, he slowly lowers himself onto me, eyes fluttering closed. My hand drops from his cheek down to his hips, holding onto him so tightly that it's sure to leave bruises, but he doesn't even notice. Still easing himself down, Kurt bites his quivering lip, masking the small gasps that escape as he uses me to pull himself apart. Once he's all the way down, he wiggles his hips and my grip on him tightens, most definitely leaving my mark, but he still doesn't say a word. Leaning back on my bent knees for support, he lifts his hips before grinding back down with incredible force and I can't help shouting his name which just encourages him to do it again, creating a tempo with our bodies.

He keeps it up until his movements shake so much from the intensity of it all that he can barely hold himself up. I take advantage of his moment of weakness to sit up and move forward until he's beneath me, just on the opposite side of the bed. I place one hand beneath his neck and the other grasps his hands before I thrust into him, ripping a harsh growl from his throat. His ankles hook behind me, digging into my back, pushing me impossibly deeper until we're practically fused together at the waist.

Apparently, he's too restless to settle for bottom because he pushes me back up until we're both on our knees, but separated for the most agonizing moments of our lives.

"I'm not porcelain," he reminds me fiercely, his eyes heavy with desire and need. "It's been too long to be gentle, Finn. Stop holding back, you know I can take it."

Love this boy.

With a mischievous grin of my own, I grasp his shoulders and roughly spin him around. He's all too eager to follow the movement, falling onto all fours at my slightest touch. I run my fingers along the spine in front of me, completely parallel to the bed, held up by his hands and knees. I follow each curve along his pale skin, diving down between his cheeks until he gasps and shudders. A take a hold of myself and slip back into his welcoming heat so quickly that our hips ram together with powerful force. I pull almost all the way out before repeating the movement, bringing his gasping into loud groans of pleasure, egging me on.

I reach around his body and press a palm to his stomach, pushing him up until his back is against my chest. He turns his head to the side so that he can steal a kiss while one arm reaches around to clutch my hair. I place my hand on his other shoulder, running my hand down until I can match our fingers, twining them together as I start a new, slower rhythm with my hips. Guiding his hand along his chest, I slowly bring it down his body, letting him feel how I make him move, showing him just how much every detail of this gets to me. Dragging his hand lower, both of our fingers skim the soft curls below his waistline before grasping his erection. I guide his hand in the movements I know work him the best; my thrusts never cease as his muscles tighten around me; his grip on my hair tightens while pulling me deeper into the kiss, swallowing each other's twin moans.

"Finn…" he whimpers, barely separating our lips.

"Shh, I know," whisper, his hot breath dancing across my face and he breathes against my mouth. "Together?"

"Always," he says, his lips curving up at the corners.

My grip on his hand tightens and our movements speed up while my hips rock against him with more urgent force. We both reach that fragile breaking point at the same time and we topple over it without a moment's hesitation, screaming each other's names passionately while pure warmth takes over us both.

AN: You're blushing now, aren't you? To those who aren't Taye, sorry, I was provoked. If you really don't mind(winkwink) share the love and review!


End file.
